Dawn's Hero
by Horselover7747
Summary: Dawn is saved from a nasty situation by her knight in shining armor.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was walking down the streets of Veilstone City after dropping off her pokemon at the pokemon center after a hard days training. She was just wandering around taking in the sights when out of one of the allies a hand grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into the shadows their other hand clamping over her mouth.

"I wouldn't struggle if I was you, it will only hurt more if you do." A menacing voice whispered in her ear. Tears flooded her eyes at what was about to happen to her.

The man quickly tied a gag around her mouth making it impossible to scream out for help, as he pushed her up against the allies brick wall making her cry out in pain.

She couldn't make out the man's face through her tears and that it was hidden in shadows but she felt like she had seen him before, she just couldn't place where.

She struggled hard against him as the man pulled out a knife. He just pressed her harder into the wall one arm across her collar and one leg in between hers pinning her in place. He brought the knife down to her shirt and slowly pulled down tearing it in half before roughly pushing it off her shoulders, leaving her in just a blue bra.

He returned the knife to his pocket before bringing his free hand up to cup her breast roughly, making her cry harder. He then pushed her bra aside before pinching and pulling it more. He then latching his mouth onto her breast roughly biting it making her cry out in pain. He did the same to the other one, just as roughly.

His free hand slid up her thigh pushing her skirt up with it revealing her blue underwear to match her bra. He then slowly rubbed her entrance through her underwear and she did the only thing she could do she kicked him in the shin hoping he would let go so she could escape.

All she succeeded in doing was making him mad as he pushed harder on her shoulders "You shouldn't have done that." He said before quickly pushing her underwear aside and thrusting a finger into her, smiling menacingly at the pain that flashed through her eyes. He roughly pushed a second finger inside her twisting them up until he came in contact with her hymen making her eyes grow wide and an evil smile to cross his face.

"Oh a virgin, good that will just make this all the more fun." He whispered in her ear coldly. He roughly pulled his fingers out of her before his hand moved to undo his jeans. Dawn closed her eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable.

It never came as the pressure holding her against the wall vanished letting her fall to her hands and knees still sobbing as she looked up. She gasped at what she saw an Electivire was holding the man who had previously been pinning her against the wall in its tails a man standing next to it.

The man was the same one she had fallen in love with years ago. He had purple hair and strong chiseled features. He was wearing a purple and black jacket over a long sleeve blue shirt with grey pants and purple shoes. Paul had shown up just at the right time to save her from a terrible fate.

There was pure hatred in his eyes as he looked at the man who had tried to rape her, she slowly shifted her eyes to him and gasped at who she saw. He had brown hair and chubby almost childish features. He was wearing a long sleeve green shirt under a green and white striped shirt. It was her childhood friend Kenny. She couldn't believe he would do something like this to her, she knew he had feelings for her but she thought he had gotten over them years ago. She never thought he would do something like this to anyone let alone her.

Electivire shot a powerful torrent of electricity through his body before dropping him to the ground unconscious. Dawn quickly pulled her skirt down and fixed her bra as she saw Paul start to turn to her. She quickly tried to cover herself as he slowly walked toward her.

He crouched down to her level gently untying the gag and letting it fall to the ground before unzipping his jacket and handing it to her. She hesitantly took it as he stood up and turned away allowing her some privacy as she slipped it on zipping it up all the way.

Paul turned back to her his eyes emotionless but his jaw tightly clenched. "Can you stand?" he asked her his voice tight. She nodded biting her lip as she pushed herself up on shaky legs. As she tried to take a step her legs gave way and she would have collapsed had Paul not caught her. He gently picked her up bridle style pulling her against his chest as she buried her head in his neck her hands gripping his shirt tightly as her tears stained his shirt.

He quickly carried her back to his house and up to his room, setting her on the edge of the bed. He crouched in front of her his hands cupping her cheeks wiping away her tears. "Why didn't you defend yourself?" he asked her gently a change from his normal emotionless tone.

"I…I dropped…m…my pokemon…off at…the p…pokemon center." She said between her sobs "I…I thought…no one w…would find me."

Paul sat on the bed next to her pulling her into his lap one arm wrapped tightly around her waist the other running through her hair gently. He just held her as she cried into his shirt, it was all he could do, he wasn't good with feelings and words so this was the best he could do.

As her tears slowly faded she looked up at him with red puffy eyes as he looked down at her "I love you." She said boldly shocking both of them. Paul didn't know what to say, he was shocked but also overjoyed. Shocked because Dawn had admitted her feelings for him after such a traumatic experience, but also overjoyed that the girl he had fallen for shared his feelings.

With no idea what to do next he just leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Dawn melted into the kiss loving the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Slowly the kiss grew heated with both of them pushing against the other trying to gain dominance. Dawn hesitantly slid her hands down Paul's torso and under his shirt feeling the hard planes of his stomach. She slowly slid her hands up his chest pushing his shirt up as well. Paul pulled back from their kiss looking into her eyes seeing hurt flash through them momentarily. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Dawn nodded happy he wasn't saying no just making sure this was really what she wanted and not just a spur of the moment decision she would regret later. "Please Paul, I want you more than anything." She told him sincerely.

Paul didn't say anything as he simply allowed her to pull his shirt the rest of the way off exposing his chest to her before dipping his head back down to kiss her gently again. Paul slowly brought his hand up to the zipper of his jacket slowly pulling it down before placing his hands on her bare hips hesitant to move them, not wanting to push her too fast.

Dawn sighed before shrugging the jacket off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor, before boldly unclasping her bra and letting it join the jacket.

Paul looked at her perfect athletic build for a few seconds before kissing her once again, but moving so they were in the center of his bed her head on the pillows and him hovering over her. he used one of his hands to hold her up as the other slid up her leg to undo her skirt slowly slipping it down her body before throwing it to the floor.

Paul moved his kisses down her neck nipping and sucking gently on the sensitive skin making her moan in pleasure. Dawn moved one hand down to the hemline of his jeans but before she could undo them he grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers and pinning it by her head. She tried again with the other hand but it ended with that hand pinned by her head as well. She struggled against him for a few seconds before giving in letting him be in charge for now.

Paul slowly moved her hands above her head grabbing both wrists in one hand holding them there as his other traveled down the side of her body. He hooked a finger inside her underwear before slowly teasingly pulling them down her legs.

They stayed like that for a few seconds more before he released her hands moving back up to kiss her lips as she slid her hands down his torso quickly undoing his jeans and pushing them down his legs, doing the same with his boxers leaving both of them bare before the other.

Paul slowly slid one hand between her legs gently pushing them apart so he could sink down onto her, the tip of his member brushing against her entrance. She gasped at the feeling before biting her lip looking up into Paul's loves gaze.

"Hey it's ok, I love you, and I promise I'll do everything I can to make it as quick and painless as possible, but it will still hurt, there's nothing I can do about that." He told her soothingly. She looked at him a bit longer before slowly nodding her head telling him it was ok to continue.

Paul leaned down to kiss her lips before slowly starting to push into her, he hesitated when he got to her barrier he gently slid out a bit before quickly burying himself hilt deep inside her, as he did he stiffened as she cried out in pain.

Dawn bit her lip to try to keep her yell down as tears once again flooded her vision but she refused to let them fall, not wanting Paul to feel guilty. Paul whispered soothing words to her as the pain started to fade. Dawn took a deep breath before looking at Paul and nodding "I think it's ok to move now." She told him.

He nodded back before slowly sliding out of her then back in sending a small wave of pleasure through their bodies Dawns mixed with pain.

Paul set a slow smooth pace as the pleasure increased for both of them with each thrust. Eventually they were both moaning and panting in pleasure. Paul continued his slow smooth pace even when Dawn begged him to go faster moving her hands to his hips trying to make him increase his pace, but her just grabbed her hands intertwining their fingers holding them down against the mattress.

Paul soon had Dawn falling apart as pleasure coursed through her body in waves as she called out Paul's name her walls clenching around him setting off his own release his body stiffening above her.

He rolled off of her leaning down to grab the blanket at the bottom of his bed pulling it over them as she snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I love you." He whispered to her as they were both slipping away to dream land.

"I love you too." She replied before they both slipped into unconsciousness, knowing they were safe in the others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn woke felling sore and bruised but safe. She decided not to wake up just yet. She was too comfortable her head on Paul's chest listening to his heartbeat. She snuggled deeper into his side and sighed happily.

"I know you're awake." He said softly moving her bangs off her eyes.

"Mmmm." She hummed not opening her eyes. When he sighed and moved to stand up Dawn clutched him closer and flung her leg over his waist to keep him from moving.

"Troublesome I need to get up." Paul said amused. "We can't all lay around doing nothing all day." He said moving to stand up again. This time Dawn sighed and rolled over. Her eyes fluttered open to see Paul leaning over her a soft smile on his face. "I won't be gone all day, just a few hours. There's a meeting for the Elite Four and Champions, it shouldn't take too long. In the mean time you can stay here." He suggested cupping her cheek.

"Paul, I don't-" Dawn started but Paul cut her off.

"Please stay, you can have anything you want. Just stay please. I don't want you to get hurt again and I know no one will bother you here." He almost pleaded. Dawn smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Ok, I'll stay." She whispered.

Paul sighed and placed his forehead on hers "Thank you." He whispered before kissing her softly. He pulled back after a few seconds and stood up walking toward the bathroom. After a few seconds later she heard the shower turn on. She sighed and stood up walking into the bathroom as well.

She slipped into the shower behind Paul and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought I'd join you." She said kissing his bare shoulder. Paul turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you did." He said pulling her under the hot spray and into a heated kiss. It wasn't long before he had her pinned against the cool tiled wall.

"Wait." Dawn said pulling back breathing heavily. Paul stopped looking down at her puzzled. "Where does this leave us?" she asked trailing her finger down his cheek to his chest.

Paul's confusion melted away "Well I know I want to be with you, and that I love you. So if you want I want you to be my girlfriend so we can have a real relationship." He said before smirking down at her "And so we can continue this." He said before leaning down to kiss her neck softly.

Dawn leaned her head back allowing him better access threading her fingers in his hair. "Mmm that sounds amazing." She said hooking her leg around his waist. Paul quickly kissed up her neck and to her lips. When their lips met again Paul slowly pushed into her.

They both broke the kiss moaning softly as he filled her. Dawn racked her nails down his back when he started to move making her throw her head back in pleasure. He kept a slow smooth place the entire time even when she begged him to speed up he continued to make slow sweet love to her.

After they finally let the pleasure take over Paul slipped out of her and pulled her back under the now cool water. They quickly finished their shower before stepping back out to his room. Dawn grabbed her underwear and one of his shirts slipping them on and crawling back into his bed.

Paul dressed quickly and walked over to her kissing the top of her head lightly. "I'll be back in a few hours, help yourself to anything you want." He told her before quietly walking out of the room. Dawn heard the door close and snuggled into the pillow allowing herself to drift back to sleep.

She woke up when the sun was high in the sky. She smiled and stood up walking out of Paul's room to make herself something to eat. She quickly fixed some lunch and walked into the kitchen to eat.

When she was done eating she walked into the living room and curled up on the couch turning on the news. As she watched she felt her eyes start to close. She was still exhausted from everything she and Paul had done so she wasn't surprised when she fell back asleep.

Paul walked into his house late at night he hadn't expected the meeting to take as long as it had. He hoped Dawn was still there. He walked in and kicked off his shoes. His brow furrowed when he heard the TV on. He walked into the living room to find Dawn curled up on the couch still dressed in his shirt.

He smiled and walked over to her grabbing the remote turning the TV off. He gently picked her up bridle style starting up the stairs to his room. "Paul?" Dawn asked sleepily her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said pushing his door open.

"It's ok. What time is it?" she asked looking around.

Paul set her down lightly "Late. Sorry I didn't know the meeting would take so long, go back to sleep I'll join you in a minute." He said softly.

"M'kay." She said snuggling into the blanket. Paul chuckled and walked over to his side quickly shedding his clothes till he was only in his boxers. He quickly slipped under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist pulling her against him.

Dawn giggled and turned to face him. They were quiet for a few minutes Dawn staring at Paul's relaxed face as he tried to fall asleep. "It's rude to stare." He finally mumbled.

"Sorry." Dawn said not sounding sorry at all. "Paul?" she asked after a few more seconds.

Paul sighed opening his eyes slightly "Yes?" he asked.

"What do you like about me?" she asked.

Paul sighed "Would you just go to sleep, please." He said closing his eyes again.

"But Paul-"

"Troublesome just go to sleep." He mumbled. Dawn pouted before smiling mischievously. She lightly pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, kissing his neck softly. "Dawn what are you doing?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She said innocently as her hand traveled down his stomach inch by inch. "I'm not sleepy."

"Well I am, so nock it off." He said but Dawn could tell he didn't really mean it. She smirked against his skin as her hand continued its path down his stomach. Her hand slipped under his boxers teasingly. Paul shifted his hips when she didn't move her hand anymore.

"Dawn." He growled when she continued to tease him.

"Just answer the question Paul." She said retracting her hand intertwining both of hers with his and pinning them by his head.

Paul groaned "Dawn just…" he trailed off as he shifted his hips again trying to press into her center. Dawn shifted so he couldn't rub against her making him groan again.

"I'll stop teasing when you answer the question." She whispered in his ear grinding against him.

Paul sighed "I love that you make me crazy," he said sliding his hands up her legs under his shirt. "your fierce love for your pokemon," he said kissing her neck lightly. "I love your stubbornness," he said smiling against her skin moving his hands further up pushing his shirt with it making her moan softly. "I love everything about you." He said pulling back to look into her eyes.

Dawn smiled "Well I love your ingenuity," she said taping his forehead. "your hidden compassion," she said moving her hand to his rest over his heart. "I've always loved you." She whispered.

Paul smiled softly before leaning up to kiss her lovingly. He gripped her hips and rolled them over. Everything built slowly the passion, the heat, the pleasure. They took their time showing each other just how much they loved them. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
